Clouds
by dsdag
Summary: Yellow tries to get Red to focus on something other than Pokemon by looking at the clouds. / ONESHOT. Fluff. Specialshipping. Red/Yellow


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

* * *

He had actually arrived. For once, he was on time.

It was the perfect spring day – huge, cumulous clouds covered much of the vivid blue sky. The sun shone through, though, making the temperature perfect – not too hot, but not cold enough for a jacket. As he walked across the field, a mild breeze made his hair blow across his face.

The boy in question, Red, was fourteen as of the past summer. He had grown up quite a bit since his first adventures as a Pokemon trainer, though his childlike innocence remained. His thick, black hair was now wilder than before – he still tried to calm it with his signature Pokemon League hat, but to no avail. His red eyes shone brighter than ever these days with determination, and of course, a smile still covered his face.

Once he'd reached the center of the field and couldn't see civilization in any direction, he laid down on the soft grass and let himself relax. Yellow had said the reason she'd wanted him to come was so he would focus on something other than Pokemon ("What's the matter with that?") – the clouds. "If you look at them really closely," she'd told him earnestly, "you can almost see things in them. Like the clouds are stories." Red wasn't sure how she saw anything in them – let alone stories – but nevertheless, he had come to meet her, so he figured he should at least try.

He looked up into the sky. There were lots of clouds, but he didn't think they looked like anything at all. They looked like balls of cotton, but he was pretty sure that wasn't what Yellow had meant. If he was going to see anything in them, he'd have to rearrange them or something.

He sighed. He'd just wait for Yellow to come – she was late, which was surprising. Usually he was the late one, and she was there way before him. The roles seemed to be switched this time.

Red let his eyes close. The melodic chirps of Pidgey from trees just a few feet away relaxed him, and he began to envision a battle in his mind. Just as he was about to beat Green, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Red?" He heard a little giggle come from beside him. Surprised, he jerked up and looked over in shock.

"Yellow? When did you get here?" He relaxed his position. Again, she giggled and a faint blush crossed her face.

"I've been sitting here for minutes, Red. You've just been lying here muttering about a battle, I'm guessing." As she spoke, her long, blonde ponytail waved with the wind. Her amber eyes shone with amusement and her lips curved into a smile as she reached the end of her words. Red sheepishly scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Heh, sorry about that." He leaned his head back a bit to look at the sky. "I'd gotten here and wasn't quite sure what to do, so I just laid down. I guess I fell asleep."

"You didn't even bother looking in the clouds?" As Red sheepishly shook his head no, Yellow sighed. "Use your imagination, Red! Look at that one right there," she said as she pointed to the sky. "What do you think that could resemble?"

Red squinted. "A Jynx? I can almost see those huge –"

"RED! I said what it might resemble! You didn't need to go into detail," she muttered, shuddering. He was so dense!

Red sighed, and Yellow glanced over at him. "How is this supposed to help me focus on something other than Pokemon if I can still see them in the clouds?" He asked, confused.

"You just have a one track mind." Yellow mumbled, exasperated, as Red looked at her with a innocent grin. "You can use the clouds to create stories! Or pictures! Or… whatever you want!" They stared at each other awkwardly for a minute before Yellow looked away with a faint blush on her face.

"…I don't get it."

Yellow did a mental facepalm. Of course he wouldn't – he was impossible. "Here, I'll show you. I'll look at the clouds, and make a picture in my mind out of them. Then I'll draw it." She rummaged through her bag for a few seconds before pulling out her notebook. Red watched her face as she tilted her head back and stared at the sky. She looked really pretty as a few stray hairs blew across her face, he thought. She looked completely at peace there, just looking at clouds. Her eyes were darting back and forth, taking in every detail. After a few moments, she looked down at her blank paper and started drawing, but Red didn't look away from her face. Her expression was concentrated, and he began to catch little behaviors of hers, such as the way her eyebrows creased a tiny bit every time before she erased something.

"Here, see?" Yellow asked, meeting her eyes with Red's penetrating gaze as she pushed her notepad towards him, her drawing finished. After a few seconds of them staring at each other, Yellow just had to ask. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I think you're a lot more interesting than the clouds."

* * *

A/N edit 6/29/13: This was my first (and only) fanfiction, and I'm keeping it on here for you guys who actually liked it. Thanks to everyone for all the positive feedback even though personally I can't read through it without cringing! :) Also edited it up so it flows better.


End file.
